1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a galvanically decorated decorative element with contour light, which can be used with an additionally mounted light guide for ambient lighting in door panels, center consoles, and instrument panel trims in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative elements are known from DE 10 2008 057 332 A1 as well as from DE 198 22 636 A1, which fulfill the desire for decoration with simultaneous transillumination. In this state of the art, the symbol lighting or ambient lighting is implemented by a light source disposed behind the decorative element, which source guides light through a partly or partially light-permeable decoration. The ability of the decorative element to allow transillumination is achieved by means of imprinting or in-mold decoration, “IMD decoration” for short. In this regard, a carrier film with the motif, to be transferred is placed within an open injection-molding mold, wherein the motif has the desired color. In this regard, the motif points in the direction of the opening of the mold tool. While the injection-molding mold is being filled with plastic, the color adheres to the cast parts and is released from the film when the injection-molding mold is opened. The coated part is subsequently removed from the injection-molding mold. In the case of a partial representation, for example a symbol representation, a barrier layer is additionally applied to the rear side. This barrier layer allows light guidance only in the predetermined regions.
The current desire of the automotive industry for contour light lighting on or in galvanized decorative elements, however, is not fulfilled by either of these embodiments.